


Volume 1- It begins

by BartonandBishop



Series: The forbidden romance of Dobby and Gollum [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birth, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Boys Kissing, Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lord Farquaad/The Magic Mirror (one sided), Loss of Virginity, Mention of sex, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Rick-Rolling, Suicide Attempt, Suicide trigger warning, Time Travel, Weed, brief mention of Pewdiepie, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartonandBishop/pseuds/BartonandBishop
Summary: Gollum time-travels to Hogwarts and meets the love of his life. I do not own anything in this work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry that this exists, but it is a work of true art. We all know that Gollum and Dobby are beautiful together, so here you go. This is my first published fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy it!

The stench of blood wafted through the darkness of the cave. Gollum crouched above the slowly oozing corpse of the goblin. An irritating whirling sound interrupted Gollum’s lunch. He darted up his head to find a flash of gold streak past him. Filled with curiosity, Gollum threw up his clammy hands in attempt of capturing it. Missing the speck of gold, the object continued to dart across the cave. Gollum let out an oof of discouragement. That precious would be his. The precious suddenly flew out of Gollum’s cavern and into the tunnels beyond. Excitedly, Gollum chased down the precious. It’s shiny gold glint was the only thing from making the caverns pitch black. Gollum leaped from rocks, over streams, and bounced off stalagmites in hope of seizing the precious as his own. With no luck, Gollum continued to pursue the precious, until he met a twist of dark tunnel that curved the precious out of view. Once Gollum rounded the bend he was face first with a strange blue glow. It blocked the tunnel completely and Gollum had the slight suspicion that the precious dove into its magical glow. Gollum lightly touched the blue void, ripples like that of water, dispersed from the point. Suddenly, Gollum plunged head-first into the blue.

His body felt like it was on fire for a fat second then suddenly wind whipped past his head. Light, the brightest light he’d ever seen, blinded his retinas. Gollum scrunched up his eyes and screamed “It burns us! It burns us!” The light was so blinding, it hurt! Gollum knew he was no longer in the caves. Maybe he was no longer in Middle Earth! There was wind here, and Gollum could smell water. “No,” Gollum screeched, “we is lost! We is lost!” Panic coursed through Gollum’s mind. he had to find somewhere to hide, and fast! With his hands covering his face Gollum raced down the grassy slope. BAM! Gollum had suddenly hit a wall. With his face hurting, he searched for an opening in the wall. Suddenly, his hands felt an opening and he quickly squeezed through the gap. 

“WHO THE HELL IS BOB AND WHY YOU WANNA KISS HIM!” Screeched a female voice. Gollum opened up his eyes to find two creatures with ears as pointy as the elves in Middle Earth. “I’m sorry, I really am,” said the squeaky male voice. “BITCH LASAGNA!” A voice barked, this one not belonging to either of the first two. “Hurry now! Those students won’t wait much longer! Winky, take this tray of lasagna to the Ravenclaw table,” the voice said. “It’s over Dobby, I’m done with you,” the female creature said. In the corner of the dark kitchen he spotted the male creature quietly weeping. Gollum crept closer, until he was mere inches away from it. “Precious,” Gollum whispered. The male creature jumped back in freight, then slowly met Gollum with his huge, beautiful green eyes. “Oh Hello, I’m Dobby the house elf, you sure are a funny looking elf, are you new here at Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby takes Gollum to meet Harry

“Precious!!” Gollum exclaimed. “Where is we!! This is not Middle Earth!” Gollum swept his head back and forth, looking for familiar things. “Calm down, my friend, you are at Hogwarts, I have a friend who can help you, Mr., Mr....” Dobby muttered. “GOLLUM!” Gollum screeched to Dobby. “I will take you to Mr. Harry Potter, and he will help you my friend Gollum.”

“You need not be afraid Gollum,” Dobby said as the stairs moved from one corner of the hallway to another. “The stairs move back and forth but they won’t hurt you,” Dobby reassured Gollum. Gollum still looked hesitant. His big blue eyes flashed with fear. “You’re ok Gollum. You can make it up the stairs to meet Harry Potter,” Dobby said. “What’s popin’ Dobby!” The familiar voice sounded like music to Dobby’s ears. “Iggy Pop is here to rap for you today! So Dobby and his ugly friend what should I rap for you? Kanye? Two Chains? Quavo? G?” “What did he says to us, Precious??” Gollum growled to the newcomer. “I’m Iggy Pop!” He said. “The best rapper/song writer/ pop star in all of Hogwarts! I’m the best musician to ever come from Ravenclaw!” The boy exclaimed. “This is Iggy, his real name is Ethan, but he goes by Mr. Iggy Pop.” Dobby explained to Gollum. Gollum gave Dobby a quizzical look. “Mr. Iggy Pop is a friend of mine,” Dobby told Gollum. “And any friend of Dobby is a friend of mine,” Iggy Pop stated with a flashy smile. “Say, Iggy Pop, have you seen Harry Potter today, sir?” Dobby asked the boy as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. “No not today,” Iggy Pop said. “I’ll help you look for him. I’m always happy to see that hottie.” “Thank you,”said Dobby. “I was guessing he would be in the Gryffindor common room.” “Let’s go then!” Exclaimed Iggy running towards the stairs. “We have a slight problem Mr. Iggy Pop,” muttered Dobby. “You see sir, Gollum is having some trouble adjusting to the stairs.” “NO IM NOT PRECIOUS!!!!!” Gollum’s screech echoed through out the hall. Quick as Sanic, Gollum races up the moving stairs. Dobby chased after him as the stairs jerked underneath his feet. “Goodbye sir Iggy Pop,” Dobby called as he continued to pursue Gollum up the stairs. 

“Please slow down Gollum! You don’t know where we are going!” Dobby called huffing as they raced into a hallway. “DO U KNOW THE WAY!” Cried Gollum. “Yes! This is the Gryffindor room, follow me,” Dobby whispered as he opened the door to the room. Gollum scurried into the empty room. “No one’s here,” Dobby said sadly. “I’m sure Harry Potter is in his bedroom, come Gollum.” Dobby and Gollum ran into the dorm room. “Empty too,” said Dobby. Filled with curiosity Gollum took delight in exploring the objects in the room. He pawed at a sock and stabbed a bed with a toothbrush. “Are these Harry Potter’s things?” Questioned Gollum. “Yes, that is his trunk and broom and this is Harry Potter’s bed,” Dobby said. “I like it,” said Gollum. “Me too,” stated Dobby. Gollum jumped on the bed. “Join us Dobby, we wills have some funs,” Gollum whispered, his eyes shined with an emotion new him. “Ok,” Dobby said getting on the bed. “I guess it can’t hurt, since I’m no longer with Winky.” “Come to me precious,” Gollum whispered. And then they did it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out about Dobby and Gollum and Gollum confesses his love for Dobby.

“Dobby! Who is this! What is happening here!” Dobby jumped out from the bed. He landed on the floor with a sudden oof, the blankets flew with him, rolling him up like a burrito. “Precious!” Gollum awoke with a screech. “Dobby explain yourself! Who is this!!” Harry’s alarming roar frightened Dobby. He scrunched up his eyes and folded his huge ears against his face. “This is my friend Gollum, we were just having a bit of fun,” Dobby muttered. “Well next time do it in someone else’s bed instead of mine! Preferably Malfoy’s,” Harry huffed. “Please no, Harry,” Dobby whispered. “No Precious??”Gollum questioned. He leaped from the bed onto the floor where Dobby was. “Is this the Harry Potter?” Gollum asked Dobby. “Yes,” Dobby said his voice filled with excitement. “Harry Potter will take you back to Middle Earth,” Dobby stated to Harry. “What,” Harry exclaimed, “I’ve never even heard of this Middle Earth until now!” “I WONT GO BACK!!” Gollum roared, his eyes bulging more than usual. “I LOVE YOU DOBBY!!” Both Harry and Dobby exchanges looks of unease. “Only Shaggy has more power than your love,” Dobby said to reassure Gollum who looked as if he was facing the crippling depression. “Boi,” Harry said “I can’t help you guys. I have enough problems of my own right now with the Chamber of Secrets being open and muggles being at risk. I’m really worried someone other than a cat is going to get hurt.” “Oh,” Dobby said glancing at the floor. “I’m going to go see Hagrid, do you two want to come with me?” Harry offered Dobby and Gollum. “Sure,” Dobby replied. “Let’s get this bread,” Harry said. 

Gollum pranced happily through the grass as he followed Harry and Dobby to the edge of the forest. Here it was dark and foggy. The looming forest reminded Gollum of his early days in the caves when all he could see was darkness. Harry led the way to a small hut at the edge of the forest. Harry confidently walked up to the door and pushed it open. Gollum peered around from Harry’s legs to see a huge man with a thick dark beard kissing Iggy Pop, the boy he had met earlier. “Harry!” Hagrid boomed as he quickly pulled away from the Ravenclaw boy. “Umm,” Hagrid started. “Ye’re need to talk to me ‘arry?” “Uh yes,” Harry replied wearily. “Bye Hagrid,” Iggy Pop said as he smiled like Robbie Rotten. “Bye Iggy,” Hagrid said happily as Iggy Pop walked out of the hut. “Please Harry sit down, what is it yer wanted to talk ter me about?” Hagrid said. “Well,” Harry replied “first I need you to help Dobby here and his friend. And then I need to talk to you about the Chamber of Secrets.” “First, I’ll help this Dobby ‘ere, and then will talk about der Chamber of Secrets.” Hagrid said as he sat down at the table with Harry. “I’m not sure what type of creature Dobby’s special friend Gollum is. I think he is a house elf like Dobby, just one in extremely bad condition. He’s really skinny and pale and such,” Harry told Hagrid. “Aye,” Hagrid replied “I’ll get ‘im some food, and then I’ll take a look at ‘im.” Hagrid gave Gollum a small platter of meat and Gollum wolfed it down. “He eats like ‘yer teenagers eat ‘em tide pods!” Hagrid exclaimed. As Gollum continued to eat Hagrid observed him carefully. Gollum knee the adult man was watching him, so he occasionally growled in his direction. “Any observations Hagrid?” Harry asked. “I’m guessin’ he’s a human of some kind. Maybe a Slytherin, ya know how them lot are always in der dungeon!” Hagrid said half joking. “Maybe Snape put him in the Chokey for a couple of years,” Harry said. “Yer could be right ‘Arry. I’d take ‘im to der Slytherins’ if I was yer,” Hagrid said. “Great idea Hagrid!” Harry said. “Come on Dobby and Gollum we have to go see some Slytherins!”

“I can’t go into the Slytherin dungeon because I’m a Gryffindor,” Harry told Dobby and Gollum. The three stood outside the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon. “Potter! What are you doing here! I’m going to tell my father,” A harsh voice called from behind them. “Oh, hello Malfoy,” Harry greeted Draco. “And what are you doing with the Malfoy house elf,” Draco continued. “Your family’s house elf!!!!!!!!!!?????????” Harry exasperated. “Is this true Dobby?” Harry questioned. “Yes...” Dobby wearily answered. “And what is that!” Draco roared while pointing at Gollum. “That’s my boyfriend Gollum,” Dobby said to Draco. “What! You can’t date anyone until I’m with Granger! I forbid you! You, Dobby the house elf can not be with Gollum!!!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Draco takes Dobby away Gollum becomes depressed and in the end meets some new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. If you have any type of sensitivity to self harming/suicide please do not read.

Gollum lay crouched outside the Slytherin dungeon entrance. Dobby had left a while ago with Harry and Draco. Gollum wasn’t very fond of Draco, he thought he was a bit scary. And the way he dragged Dobby away from him shattered Gollum’s fragile heart to pieces. Oh, how he missed Dobby! Dobby his one true love! How could he live on this planet any longer now that they could no longer be together! That’s when Gollum decided to commit neck rope.   
Gollum knew he had to go some where very far from the ground to die. Gollum knew that one of the highest places with windows at Hogwarts was the Ravenclaw tower. As Gollum journeyed towards the Ravenclaw tower his crippling depression finally sunk deep inside his vitamin D deficient mind. Bye the time the sun set among Hogwarts Gollum was at the top of the tower prepared for the big leap. The sun set beautifully across the school. The pale oranges and pinks blended together perfectly as the wind blew cooly from the top of the tower. ASMR couldn’t beat the feeling the beauty reflected on Gollum. And with that Gollum knew only Dobby was more beautiful than the sunset. Dobby, his precious, the love of his life was gone. Gollum leaped from the window and out to the sky.   
Gollum fell for only a fat second. What had happened? He wasn’t dead? “Gollum? Why are you trying to jump from this window my dude?” Iggy Pop held a firm grip on Gollum. Iggy set Gollum down on the floor. “What was that all about Gollum?” “Gollum can’t be with his precious, Dobby.” Gollum quickly noticed Iggy Pop was not alone, a boy and a girl stood behind him. The boy had brown hair and wore a black beanie. He had an extremely noticeable Adam’s apple and had dark bags under his eyes. The strangest thing Gollum noticed about him was that he had extremely long legs. In fact the longest legs Gollum had ever seen on anyone, he stood crouched so that he was almost eye level with the others. The girl had curly (blonde) hair and weed colored eyes.   
“Why can’t you be with your one true love Dobby? Gollum,” Iggy Pop asked gently. “The stupid blonde rat child told Gollum and Precious we couldn’t love each other,” Gollum said bursting into tears. “That’s no reason to jump out a window,” Iggy Pop told Gollum. “If you want to be with Dobby, who’s going to stop you. I know  
Dobby feels the same way about you. Why not be together? Your romance is a secret one,” Iggy Pop finished. “Maybe...Yes, that’s the only way! I will be with Dobby!” Gollum exclaimed. “Yes!!!!!!!!!!!” Iggy Pop said with a smile.   
“Look!” Will yelled in his monotone voice. “Someone killed that muggle!” Confused Iggy Pop and Gollum raced to where a heap of blood and red hair lay smashed into the fireplace.   
“Is that a weed, I’m calling the police!” Ella yelled at the dead body. “No Ella, I think that is Cassidy, that one muggle from around here.” Will said. Gollum had seen many dead bodies in his life time, and found them quite delicious. Gollum hobbled over to the body. “No,” Will said to Gollum, extending one extremely long leg out to block him. “You better stop, cutie.” Will finished with a smile. “Gollum thought Dobby was bae, turns out he’s just fam,” Gollum said warmly to Will.  
Iggy Pop walked up to the corpse. “CASSIDY! CASSIDY! Oh my fucking god she’s fucking dead!”he observed. “I saw it happen” a voice said from behind the four. “Hi, I’m Nicholas, I’m fifteen and I never fucking learned how to read.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basilisk has started to petrifiy student but a muggle snuck into Hogwarts and was killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has a scene from Brooklyn 99

Dobby had not seen Gollum in three whole days. And in those three days several terrible things had happened at Hogwarts. Hermonie was found petrified, and a muggle was also found dead in the Ravenclaw tower. Dobby knew how bad it was that one of Harry’s best friends was found petrified, but having a dead body found too was awful. Dobby had no clue to what had happened.  
News spread fast throughout Hogwarts and it wasn’t long before everyone who lived or worked in the school knew that the body that was found was from the muggle, Cassidy that lived near Hogwarts. She had been known to some times wander on to Hogwarts property. It was hard to keep her off the school grounds but she had never done anything dangerous. Occasionally students would find themselves in her company for what ever reason, since she was a teenager like many of the Hogwarts students. It was strange, thought Dobby, that someone would kill her. Anyone could have done it, plenty of Pure Bloods would even enjoy killing a mud blood.   
Dobby was worried about this. Maybe whoever killed Cassidy was going to kill one of his friends, like Harry or Iggy Pop or Gollum. Dobby would not someone kill his friends. Dobby decided that the only he could protect his friends would be by finding whoever killed Cassidy. They would pay for their crime, and never kill anyone ever again.   
Dobby knew that the body was found in s fireplace in the Ravenclaw tower, so that was where he would go first to look for clues. Dobby teleported to the fireplace where Cassidy was found. When he got there he noticed a large group of people standing around the chimney, including Iggy Pop and Gollum.   
“Ok, so do you recognize any of these people?” Iggy Pop asked a tall Asian boy. “ I was hiding in the bathroom stall, so i didn’t see their face, but I heard them. They were singing along to the music in the room.” “Do you remembers whats they was singing?” Asked Gollum. “I think it was that song I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys.” “I’m familiar, “ Iggy Pop said “ok, Number One, could you please sing the opening to I Want It That Way?” “Really? Ok, “ Number One said, a Ravenclaw third year. “🎶 You are my fire🎶.” “Number Two keep it going,” called Iggy Pop. “🎶The one desire🎶” Number Two, a very suspicious Hufflepuff girl sang. “ Number Three,” Gollum cried to the Ravenclaw girl with the horseradish earrings. “🎶Believe when I say🎶,”Luna sang. “Number Four!” Iggy said. “🎶I want it that way🎶!” The Gryffindor girl sang. “🎶Tell me why ain’t nothing but a heartache!Tell me why! Ain’t nothing but a mistake,🎶” They all sang. “🎶Now number five🎶,” Iggy Pop being a musician couldn’t help but join in. “🎶I never want to hear you say,🎶” Sang Neville Longbottom. “WOoooOoooooo!!!!!!!!” Exclaimed Iggy Pop. “🎶I want it that way🎶,” Neville finished. “Ah chills, literal chills!” Exclaimed Iggy Pop with excitement. “It was Number five. Number five killed Cassidy.” Nick stated dryly. “Oh my god, I forgot about that part.” Iggy Pop said.   
“ I didn’t kill the muggle Cassidy!” Neville pleaded his innocence. “Prove it!” Ella yelled at him. “I swear, I didn’t kill her!” Neville was frightened, Dobby could hear it in his voice. “Neville did not kill the muggle Cassidy!” Dobby said wearily. Everyone looked to where Dobby was. “Prove It!” Ella yelled again, this time at Dobby. “Neville is a friend of Harry Potter, and a friend of Harry Potter is a friend of mine. A friend of Harry Potter would not kill!!” Dobby yelled.   
“He’s a liar Precious!” Gollum jumped out towards Dobby. “Gollum....” Dobby’s heart filled with love for the unknown creature before him. Oh how he missed Gollum! “I love you Gollum, but you must believe me,” Dobby said. Dobby knew he had to prove Neville’s innocence, and find the killer of Cassidy to protect his other friends. “Precious, you are wrong.” Gollum growled at Dobby. “I don’t care what you think Gollum! I love you! Dobby knows that Neville is innocent! I will find the real killer of Cassidy the muggle!” Dobby yelled. “We can’t love you if you don’t believe us! Why do you love Harry Potter more than us!” Gollum screeched. “Take it back Gollum!” Tears started to fall from Dobby’s eyes. “If you love me let me goooooooooooooooo” wailed Gollum as he followed Iggy Pop, Nick, Will, and Ella lead Neville out of the room. Dobby was going to prove Neville’s innocence and win Gollum’s heart back but how?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced and everyone gets down to solving Cassidy’s murder

Paige was the Shaggy of Hogwarts. She was always high and was more powerful than Thanos. As usual, she was hiding in the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle resides, and was smokin’ the 420 like an f-boy when she heard cries that were not Myrtle’s.   
I “Yo fam was-sup?? You crying? You want some pot??” Paige asked the pathetic house elf. “No I don’t want some of your so-called pot,” Dobby replied to the girl.   
“Aw come on man try it! All the cool kids smoke! Everyone does it your the only one who doesn’t, come on, try it!” Paige pressured Dobby holding out a weed in his direction. “I respect myself! I’m drug free!” Dobby told her firmly. “Ok, man,” Paige said. “Why is you crying Dobby my boi?” Paige asked him after a moment of pure silence. “I have a really awful problem,” Dobby answered. They sat down together on the floor of the bathroom. Dobby told Paige his story. How he found Gollum and how they fell in love, and now a muggle was dead and Dobby had to prove Neville innocent so Gollum would love him again. “Cool story my dude,” Paige said once Dobby was done. He had burst into tears three times as he told Paige of his woeful week, and was about to start crying again for the fourth time. “I have a plan to make Gollum love you again,” said Paige with a high smile.

Gollum, Iggy Pop, Nick, Will, and Ella had all agreed they needed help in putting Neville behind bars. Luckily for them, they had a friend who was going to help them find out who really killed Cassidy. She had agreed to create a podcast that would follow the investigation, and prove if Neville was guilty. The five had agreed to meet her in the Slytherin dungeon where they would start to investigate the murder. Gollum, Iggy, Ella, Nick and Will had already started to investigate the body. Cassidy’s body has been hidden in a closet in the tower where it couldn’t be confiscated by the Hogwarts professors. Iggy Pop agreed to retrieve the body, and went to unlock the closet.   
“GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!!!!” Iggy Pop jumped back in freight. “What the hell are you doing in the closet?” Iggy Pop questioned a boy with gray eyes and brown hair. “I was just coming out of the closet,” he replied. “You must be Gollum! The house elf that isn’t a house elf!” He said to Gollum. “I’m 🅱️yrus, I’m in (Slytherin/ Ravenclaw) with (Iggy Pop, Will, And Ella/ Nick) and I’m helping Isabel with the podcast of this murder.” 🅱️yrus said. “Give me the body,” Iggy Pop said to 🅱️yrus harshly. 🅱️yrus dragged Cassidy’s body to Iggy Pop’s feet. Iggy squashed up his face like a pug as he viewed the results Cassidy’s brutal death.  
“Iggy Pop and I used to date,” 🅱️yrus whispered to Gollum. “That’s why he’s acting so salty towards me.” He finished. Gollum nodded his head in understanding. He too knew how difficult it was to be in a relationship.   
“Ok, who’s ready to make this podcast!?” A peppy voice called. “That’s Isabel,” Iggy told Gollum as they examined the body. “It’s Cereal, a story told week by week. I’m Isabel,” A gryffindor girl with brown hair and glasses spoke into a small microphone she held in her hand. She said hello to Gollum and quickly got to work with Iggy Pop and 🅱️yrus in inspecting the body.   
“She was strangled to death,” Isabel observed. “What does she have in her pockets?” Gollum said pointing to a small folded piece of paper in Cassidy’s jacket pocket. Iggy Pop sister snatched it from her pocket and started to read: “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees’ don’t care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black.....” “What does it means?” Gollum was confused by the message. What was aviation? What was a bee? What was a yellow?   
Suddenly the doors slammed open. “Dobby? What are you doing here?” Iggy Pop asked the elf who was dressed is a school girl outfit on. “I have a very important message for my one true love Gollum,” he said. Ella, Will, Nick, Isabel, and 🅱️yrus all shared confused glances. What the hell was happening? Only Iggy Pop and Gollum looked happy as the room filled with other Hogwarts students including the dwarf named Diego, a very emo guy named Xander, a floating head named Patrick that faded out into a void, and a girl that was 75% leg that was holding a small boy and several pizza boxes, and Paige the Shaggy of Hogwarts.   
“Oh Precious!!!” Gollum said with glee. He was so happy to see his precious dressed as an anime girl! The party was amazing! There was a food called pizza that tasted quite good with Cassidy’s flesh on it.   
A little while into the party Dobby stood up. “I have a very special song to sing to Gollum. A song that will show you Gollum how I feel about you and that no matter who gets killed we will always be together.” Gollum was smiling so hard it hurt. And than Dobby began to sing....  
“🎶We’re no strangers to love.... You know the rules and so do I.... A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of...... you wouldn’t get this from any other guy.....I’ve just gotta tell you how I’m feeling......Gotta make you understand..... That I’m never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and dessert you, never gonna make you cry never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie or hurt you......🎶” Dobby continued his song.   
Once everyone left, Dobby and Gollum where alone. “Gollum,” Dobby said. “I’ve got something very important to tell you.” “Ok,” Gollum said to Dobby. “Uh....I’m pregnant,” Dobby said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy Pop helps Dobby and Gollum figure out a way to prove Neville’s innocence but it doesn’t go according to plan.

Gollum was enjoying all the attention he was getting from the Hogwarts students. When ever they saw him they smiled and told him congratulations. Of course, Gollum had no idea what any of it meant, but he was pleased enough by the affection. Unlike Gollum, Dobby had become very moody. Iggy Pop had said Dobby’s hormones were becoming unbalanced.  
The investigation of Cassidy’s murder was moving slowly. It was only a few days since Isabel and 🅱️yrus and discovered that Cassidy was strangled to death. The two had been almost unsuccessful in discovering new clues, so far no witnesses had reported to them any information. Dobby was starting to worry about Neville’s fate. If no new evidence was found then Nick’s story was the truth, then Neville would be convicted of the murder. Dobby definitely did not want that to happen, not to a friend of his or Harry.  
Dobby, who seemed to have more problems than the United States with Trump in office, always felt the need to consult his closest friend about his problems. Harry Potter always seemed to know how to fix Dobby’s problems. He was so great and powerful(like Shaggy). And when Dobby told Harry of the problem facing him and Neville, Harry said he knew someone who could help save Neville. “I know of some people ,” he told Dobby, “that it is rumored that they created a time travel spell. Their names are Noah and Wyatt. They’re fifth years, like Iggy Pop, both Gryffindors.” Dobby knew this was the only way to prove that Neville did not kill Cassidy. 

Dobby, who was extremely excited about proving Neville’s innocence, told Iggy Pop. Iggy Pop knew both of them, and willingly decided to take Dobby and Gollum to meet them.  
“You two bois are going to have to stay quiet about what Noah and Wyatt are doing,” Iggy Pop told Gollum and Dobby as they made their way towards a hidden dark hallway in the back of the school. “Oh yes Iggy Pop,” Gollum said to Iggy. “What about you Dobby,” Iggy Pop said to the pregnant house elf. “I don’t like lies, but if it will prove that Neville did not kill Cassidy than Dobby guesses he will be quiet.”  
Iggy Pop didn’t even get the chance to open the door, when a explosion made the three jump back in fear. The door shifted open, emitting a blue light from the room. “That’s spoopy,” Dobby said timidly. The three stepped into the room. Blue light danced around their feet as they peered through the darkness to catch a glimpse of Noah or Wyatt. “Wyatt! Noah!” Iggy Pop called into the darkness.  
“We can feel the magic and the mystery of the potato knishes,” Gollum muttered to himself. Dobby turned his head in confusion, why was his husband so weird?  
An Oof erupted from the back of the room. “Iggy Pop? Is that you?,” a blonde boi walked out of the blue light and walked up to the three. “Wyatt!” Iggy Pop exclaimed embracing him. “Look out! I think Moto Moto likes you!” A loud Indian accented voice called amidst the blue. Iggy and Wyatt awkwardly pulled apart.  
“So you are the Gryffindors who can help us time travel?” Dobby, who was very frightened of loud noises asked shyly. “Yes we are!” Noah, who had a strong accent said to Dobby. “We have created a spell that will take you back in time, it is a very difficult spell, and I can only do it with the assistant of my good friend Wyatt,” he finished. “That’s right!!!” Wyatt replied.  
No one could guess Noah’s race. He seemed Hispanic, but not.  
“Now,” Noah started, “for this spell to work those of you who wish to time travel will have to-“  
“I’ll explain,” Wyatt stepped into explain to Iggy Pop, Dobby, and Gollum. “When I say your names when we cast the spell you will reply with yes papas and you will answer the questions with that too, ok? Got it?! Let’s start this spell!” Wyatt yelled happily.  
“Dobby, Gollum,” Wyatt and Noah began in unison.  
“Yes papas,” Iggy, Dobby, and Gollum replied.  
“Time traveling you want?”  
“Yes papas,”  
“Telling lies?”  
“No papas,”  
“Where would you like to travel too?”  
“Too before Cassidy was killed!”Gollum roared.  
A wooooosh of blue light encircled them. Gollum grew the same hot feeling he had experienced earlier when he first left Middle Earth. As soon as the feeling came, it was gone. The world stood still again.  
“Gollum, are you ok??” Dobby cried. Gollum opened his eyes to find him and Dobby huddled together in what seemed to be a large corridor in Hogwarts. “Where’s Iggy Pop!!” Dobby squealed, his voice full of fear. “We lost Iggy Pop!-“ Dobby started to wail. “Bad Dobby!” He cried as he started to smack himself in the face.  
Gollum could hear the thunder of footsteps running towards them. “Quiet Precious!!” Gollum hissed sensing danger.  
Suddenly, a flash of lightning zapped past Gollum and hit Dobby in the chest. He fell over with a groan. “Get the other one!” A voice yelled. Gollum, ever frightened, ran until he was so tired he had to stop. He didn’t know where he was going or when he was. What was to happen to his precious Dobby?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gollum has a horrifying experience that leaves him shook and separated from Dobby.

Gollum raced down the grassy slope. Thunder boomed behind him as the sky grew black. The wind was growing stronger, and Gollum could feel his body failing to out run the on coming danger. The rain began to pour, blinding Gollum.   
“Gollum!” A familiar voice cried. Dobby!! It was Dobby!! Gollum had finally found his precious!! Gollum ran towards the voice. Rain started to storm down, and suddenly Gollum felt himself starting to slip. He skidded down the slope until he splashed into a puddle of mud.   
Lightning lit up the sky for a fat second, and Gollum could see Dobby standing on the edge of the slope. “Gollum....” Dobby whispered. He slowly moved towards where Gollum lay in the mud. Dobby reached out his hand to Gollum. Gollum grabbed it and Dobby yeeted him forward. Dobby was right in front of Gollum.   
Dobby was covered in glistening red blood. His beautiful green eyes were glassy and seemed to stare straight through Gollum. His mouth hung open at an awkward angle and uttered a phrase Gollum could not hear.   
Gollum couldn’t move. The world was still except for the pounding of his own heart. He could not save his precious. Gollum felt the ground beneath his feet shift. Suddenly, all the friends that Gollum had met since the day he left Middle Earth burst out of the ground. They, like Dobby, were covered in blood and had the same terrifying look in their eyes. Gollum was horrified. Now it wasn’t just Dobby, but Noah, Wyatt, 🅱️yrus, Isabel, Paige, Nick, Will, Ella, Cassidy, Neville, and Harry Potter too. The clouds parted and a pale glowed throughout the hillside. Gollum looked up to see where the light was coming from. The sun, with the face of Iggy Pop shone down onto Gollum.   
“Do not fear, Gollum,” Iggy Pop said his face glowing with radiant light. “There is trouble ahead, but you can fight it. Be strong Gollum. Be strong for the ones you love,” Iggy Pop said as the world faded into black.

Dobby did not like the Dungeon. It was dark and cold and lonely. There were other house elves there too, none of which Dobby knew. And there was no chance to get to know them since they were all chained up. Dobby wasn’t sure how long he had been in the dungeon, but he figured it was about 48 hours since he last saw Gollum and Iggy Pop.   
A clank of metal indicated that the bright green multi-lingual owl that was the house elves dungeon master was there.   
The owl flew around the dungeon going from house elf to house elf checking pulses. The owl, muttering to itself in a foreign language, eventually made it to where Dobby lay chained.   
“Avada Kedavra!” A girl yelled and the green owl fell to the ground dead. A tall girl pushed the body over, and broke Dobby free. “I’ll help you free the others Vivian,” she said to another girl that starting to free other elves. “We should hurry, Zaria, the death eaters will be here soon,” she replied.   
There was something familiar about the first girl, Zaria, but Dobby could not tell what. In a matter of minutes all the house elves were freed. Most of the elves ran out of the dungeon, happy for their freedom. While others, to shocked to move, hid in the darkest corners of the place. Dobby, who was lost and confused decided to follow the two girls as they ran out of the dungeon. A large blast boomed over their heads. “Run!” Vivian cried as the three zoomed past several black cloaked figures. “I am speed!” Zaria yelled as she blasted a spell back at the death eaters. “Not only am I the best rapper in all of Hogwarts, but the best at fighting evil too!” Zaria exclaimed. Dobby stopped in his tracks. That was it! Zaria reminded Dobby of Iggy Pop! Could Zaria be Iggy Pop’s mom!!

Gollum woke up with a start. A girl with short brown hair and one blue and one green eye stood over him. “Dobby!” Gollum yelled. “Where is my precious house elf!” A look of shock crossed the girl’s face. “My name is Carolina, and if it’s a house elf you are looking for I think I know where he is. And it’s not somewhere good, she finished. “I MUST FIND MY PRECIOUS!!!” Gollum roared. “You have to take me to him,” he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alibis are destroyed and built around another clue in Cassidy’s murder. Dobby and Gollum meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are currently figuring out a posting schedule for the summer and I believe we are settling on once a month but just for June July and August then we should go back to the normalish posting schedule that we aren’t great at following. Also I believe that this is going to become a collection and each school year will become a new volume.

Iggy Pop was not having a good two days. He had lost Dobby and Gollum in time, and neither Noah or Wyatt knew when they were. Noah and Wyatt had easily agreed with Iggy Pop that they needed to find Dobby and Gollum quickly or else Cassidy’s murder would never be solved.  
Noah and Wyatt had created a counter-curse in order to help bring back Dobby and Gollum to the present. They weren’t certain that it would work, but they were going to try. Iggy Pop stood in a corner of the room. He didn’t want to get mixed up in this counter-curse.  
Noah and Wyatt were ready to start. They stood a couple of feet apart facing each other. Both held seven cards against themselves. A card lay on the ground in between them. It was a blue six. “I’ll go first,” Wyatt said. He put down a green six onto the blue six. “Good,” said Noah said in his thiccc accent, looking at his cards. Noah placed down another card, this time a red six. “Well,” said Wyatt. He dropped a red reverse onto the pile. “666. Let’s start,” Noah said meeting Wyatt’s worried expression. The two pointed their wands at the pile, and slowly started to whisper a spell. Red sparks flew from the wands as the chanting grew louder. The two started to stalk around the pile in slow steps.  
All Iggy Pop could do was watch. He hoped that this illegal spell could bring Dobby and Gollum back to the present. The light grew brighter then suddenly exploded with a boom. Iggy looked up to see both Wyatt and Noah covered in dark smoke.  
The looks of disappointment on their faces was all Iggy Pop needed to know that Noah and Wyatt had failed. “We’ll keep trying,” Wyatt said with optimism, trying to lift Iggy’s spirits. “Iggy!” A startled voice called from the door way. 🅱️yrus ran in looking shook. “Iggy,” he started. “We found a clue to who might have killed Cassidy.” Iggy ran after his ex to the closet where Cassidy’s body was being stored.  
When they got there, Iggy could see Ella crouched over Cassidy’s decomposing body crying. “Cassidy I love you,” she sobbed. Across the room Isabel was speaking into her small microphone, obviously recording the new evidence that was found. Once she had finished, she went over to where Iggy Pop stood. “Iggy,” she said “You know just about everyone at Hogwarts, right?” “Yeah!” Iggy responded. “I know everyone that goes here why?” “We found some evidence that makes Nick’s alibi false.” She said. “We were going to have a funeral for Cassidy, it was Ella’s idea. She even wrote a rap song for you to sing and I was going to play my kazoo. Anyway, we found this note in Cassidy’s pocket.” Isabel said handing a piece of paper to Iggy. He unfolded it and began to read-  
“The Fitnessgram Pacer Test is a multi-stage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. A single lap should be completed after every time you hear this sound. Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get set. Start!”  
“We asked different students if they knew what it could mean, and we found that all the Muggle-borns knew what it was. Most started having panic attacks when we mentioned it.” Isabel said. “That means that a Muggle-born killed Cassidy!” Iggy Pop exclaimed. “Yes,” Isabel continued. “Because Neville has wizard parents it means he doesn’t know what the Pacer Test is, so he didn’t kill Cassidy!” “Dobby was right all along...” Iggy Pop said remembering that Dobby and Gollum were know lost somewhere in time.  
“Anyway,” Iggy Pop said. “I would love to rap that eulogy for Cassidy Ella wrote!” Ella gave him the lyrics and he started to rap for the late Cassidy.  
“RIP Cassidy. In the Hogwarts school and we be thinking about you. RIP Cassidy on our way to heaven. Amen. Amen.” Iggy Pop rapped. Ella burst into tears thinking of her beloved Cassidy.  
Iggy knew he had to bring Dobby and Gollum back to the present. But how?

Carolina had taken Gollum to where she knew any house elf would be. When they got there they found the dungeon unlocked and empty. Gollum raced in frantic circles around the dark dungeon. “Precious!” He cried. “My Precious is not here!”  
“Uh, Gollum,” Carolina started to say. She knew this would be hard for him. “Yes,” Gollum replied. “Your friend, Dobby, I think he’s gone. They were going to, uh, kill the house elves that were in here...””YOU IS A LIER!!!” Gollum roared. “MY PRECIOUS IS ALIVE!!!!” Furious, Gollum raced from the dungeon and out into to the hallways. “Gollum come back!!” Carolina yelled racing after Gollum.  
“Those are the ones who freed the house elves!!” A Death Eater’s voice boomed through the hallway. Gollum turned the corner to see two girls and a small house elf that looked familiar pressed against the wall by a group of dark robed students. “Dobby!!” Gollum cried. “Gollum!!” Dobby looked up to see his one true love. “Don’t move Dobby! I’m coming to save you!” Gollum said full of happiness. “No Gollum save yourself!” But it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gollum defends his precious and some classic characters are introduced.

“Nooo!!” Dobby yelled in attempt of stopping Gollum. Gollum lunged between Dobby and the Death Eater. Gollum widened his mouth and and chomped down on the Death Eater’s hand. The Death Eater jumped back in pain as its scream filled the corridor. Blood oozed from Gollum’s mouth and he eagerly swallowed the Death Eater’s hand and wand.   
“Gollum,” Dobby commented in disbelief. He didn’t know his precious could be so violent.   
Another Death Eater jumped in front of Dobby and Gollum. Before Gollum could attack, the Death Eater pointed his wand at them.  
Light poured through the the windows of the school. The sound of a snap of filled the air. The Death Eaters all dropped dead. Dobby and Gollum looked up to find a god before them. “Thanos?” Said Dobby. “Yes, Dobby. It is I, Thanos.” Thanos told Dobby and Gollum.   
“I am blessing both of you for the love you have shown the world. Dobby and Gollum, from this moment on you will be protected from the snap and you will be immortal!”   
Dobby and Gollum were so happy they almost burst into tears.   
“I’m going to get you two out of this world. I know what troubles you have faced. I’m going to get you back to your friends and back to the time you belong in. But first, someone in another world needs your help. Go to Lord Farquad.” Dobby and Gollum looked at each, they would get back home!   
“Are you two ready?” Thanos asked.   
“Yes,” Gollum said. Thanos snapped his fingers and the world shifted. Dobby fell over in pain as they got whisked into another dimension. Gollum looked around his new surroundings.  
Sunlight danced between the leaves of the trees. Birds sang in the distance. This place in a way reminded Gollum of Middle Earth. For the first time since his romantic adventure with Dobby, he felt a longing for his old life. He shook the feeling away. He was never going back to the long dark, lonely days when he would hunt on his small boat in the caverns. He loved Hogwarts. He loved his new friends. But most importantly, he loved Gollum. Gollum taught him about love, and loyalty, and friendship, and bravery. And Gollum would never leave his precious.   
“Do you smell that?” Dobby asked. “It’s like onions. Layers of onions.” Dobby finished. Dobby was right. The smell was getting stronger. “Get off of my swamp!!” A huge green ogre stood above them. “Who are you?” Dobby asked.  
“I’m Shrek and you’re on my swamp?”   
“Can you take us to see Lord Farquaad?”   
“Farquaad? I need to find him any way so I can get rid of all ya annoying fairytale creatures!” Shrek said. “Here,” Shrek said. “We’ll all go together!”   
————————————————  
“Are you sure this will work?” Iggy Pop questioned.   
“Your last spell didn’t work.” He stated.   
“This time it will work for real. Mainly because it’s not our spell,” Wyatt said. Nick, Will, Isabel, 🅱️yrus, Ella, Paige, Noah had gathered to help find Dobby and Gollum. A huge purple male figure walked into the room they were meeting in. “Thanos...” Iggy whispered in shock. Thanos. The most powerful being in the universe was here. At Hogwarts. Right in front of his humble self. The most powerful being in the universe.  
“I know where Dobby and Gollum are,” he told them. “I will take you all to them.” The purple man said, his power radiating out of him like Shaggy. “When I snap you all will find yourselves in another world. The world where You will find Dobby and Gollum.”   
All the students awkwardly glanced at each other exchanging looks of worry. Only Wyatt seemed pleased. He was smiling and was quivering with excitement. The snap happened all too quickly, and before anyone knew what had happened they had been snatched from their world.  
Iggy Pop looked up to see a huge gray concrete castle in front of him and his friends. Suddenly, a tall man wearing a black hood stood in front of them. “You will all come with me,” he said. “You are now prisoners of Duloc.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek takes Dobby and Gollum to find their missing friends in Duloc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter you should go read The Birth, it is in “The Forbidden Romance of Dobby and Gollum”

Dobby wasn’t very fond of Shrek. He didn’t like how he reeked of swamp and was constantly emitting loud sounds from his body. But, Dobby had to admit, Shrek had gotten them to Duloc. Shrek said that Lord Farquaad would be there, sitting in his castle, hitting on the Magic Mirror.  
Shrek, Dobby, and Gollum were not traveling alone. A donkey, named Donkey, was with them the whole way. Shrek didn’t seem to like Donkey, but Dobby thought he was nice. Gollum kept trying to eat him, but was always caught by Dobby when he started to bite Donkey.  
Donkey talked a lot. Dobby noticed this very early on in their journey. He would talk about all types of things, especially strange things. Donkey once said he were a raccoon he’d smash Rocket. Who ever that was? Shrek and Donkey even had a conversation about how ogres are like onions! So far Dobby was enjoying(for the most part) the company of his new friends.  
When they reached Duloc the guards and mascot ran in fear of Shrek. As Donkey and Gollum cowered in fear at the sight of Duloc Shrek strode down the streets confidently. Gollum, well Gollum was racing around them jumping up on windowsills of the buildings they passed like he was on some type of crack.  
“You should be able to find Lord Farquaad in the castle over theeer,” Shrek said in his thicc Scottish accent.  
Dobby and Gollum said their good byes to Donkey and Shrek and made their way into the castle. On the inside the castle was dark and confusing, like a labyrinth of death. “Do you hear that Precious?” Gollum said to Dobby. Dobby strained his huge bat-like ears to hear. “Yes,” he said. “I do hear it. It sounds like someone is crying.”  
“Maybe Moto Moto left them for a thicc boi like Shrek,” Gollum said. “That’s perfectly possible,” Dobby replied.  
The two followed the sounds of despair to an execution room where a baking tray lay on a table with a broken gingerbread man cookie on it. Dobby and Gollum approached the wailing cookie.  
“Sir, sir!” Gollum roared suddenly. “Are you ok? Sir! I’m trained in first aid and CPR, how may I help you! I am wearing gloves!!” The cookie screamed in response to Gollum’s extreme need to help. “Don’t eat me please!” The cookie sobbed. “How can we help you,” Dobby asked calmly. “Uh,” the gingerbread man mumbled. “If you take that icing over there,” Gingey started. “You can glue my legs back to my body.”  
Gollum quickly got the icing and started to glue the gingerbread man’s legs back to his body. “Oh thank you!” He cried tears of joy ran down his carbohydrate face. “I tried to get some of Lord Farquaad’s guards to help me but they were too busy taking a bunch of teenagers to be beheaded,” he said. “WHATTT!!!” Dobby exclaimed. “They should be just down the hallway,” Gingey said pointing in the direction of the place their friends would be.  
Dobby and Gollum raced out of the room and ran towards where their friends should be. “No!” They heard the cries of Iggy Pop. “STOP!!” Dobby said as they found Iggy Pop about to be chopped in two by three guards. The others were lined up against the wall solemnly waiting for their turns.  
“AVADA KEDAVRA!!” Gollum yelled. Lightning shot out of Gollum’s mouth and killed the three guards. “How did you do a wizarding curse?” Iggy Pop questioned Gollum. “I ate the hand and wand of a Death Eater in the last chapter,” he responded. “Dude!!!” Paige said. “You’re almost as powerful as me!”  
Iggy Pop was quickly released from the guillotine and everyone was ready to ditch Lord Farquaad’s castle when Dobby suddenly said-  
“I think the baby’s coming...”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Pouchy, the best stork ever. There is a one shot that goes between last chapter and this one.

Draco missed Dobby. Draco really missed bullying Dobby. Dobby was pretty easy to bully compared to others. Potter was always a good target, but he had a certain strength about him that made it impossible to emotionally harm him.   
Dobby was a different story. He was severely depressed and was always crying. Some how, as if by magic, Dobby had gotten himself a boyfriend. His boyfriend, Gollum, was kind of hot. But not hot like Granger or Potter hot. They were definite hotties.  
“Are you ready for the Area 51 raid?” A voice interrupted Draco’s thoughts. It was Grayson. Grayson was Draco’s part-time henchman from Gryffindor. He proved to be much better than Crabbe or Doyle in that he could come up with elaborate schemes to torture others. Grayson seemed to be filled with mystery to Draco. Sometimes he disappeared for long amounts of time, and he always seemed on edge. Someday he would find out what Grayson was hiding.   
“The raid?” Draco asked Grayson. “Yeah, the raid. The one we’re going to bomb.”  
“Yeah, I’m ready. Grayson,” Draco asked, “can you do me a favor?”   
“Sure. What kind of favor?” Grayson replied. “Can you find my house elf Dobby?”   
“Not unless you give me money,” Grayson said. Damn.   
“Ok, I’m a rich boi so sure,” Draco would hold this deal off as long as possible.   
“So how do I find your house elf?” Grayson was going to get that elf no matter what.  
“All you have to do is go to the Hunger Games,” Draco said.

Iggy Pop was in a panic. He had already lost Dobby and Gollum in time once, and was not ready for a second time. Everyone was there except Dobby, Gollum, Shrek, and baby Jar-Jar. Iggy was unsure of where they could be, but knew for a fact that Jar-Jar was in danger. Marisol worked for Thanos who wanted Dobby and Gollum’s precious child. But where and when would they be?   
“I think i know where Marisol might be,” a voice called. Iggy and The others turned around to see Zane.   
Zane is a nice fellow. He’s funny at times. He’s short and weird. Here are the bad parts. He can be annoying, too weird, too short :), and can be on the dumb dumb side.  
“And where would that be?” Iggy Pop asked Zane.   
“Area 51,” Zane replied. “To See them aliens.” 

“WELCOME TO THE 666th HUNGER GAMES!!!!!!!! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!!!“ Dobby woke with a start. “Gollum,” he called. “I’m here precious,” Gollum replied. Dobby looked around the cave he could see Shrek, Sonic, Bob Ross, Elon Musk, Steve Irwin, Lightening McQueen, Mike Wasalski, Spongebob, Squidward, Chewbacca, Sid the Sloth, Patrick, and two boys he didn’t recognize.   
“ I’m Grayson and that’s is Barrett,” One of them said. Before Dobby could reply a loud blast split through the air. “RUN TO THE CORNUCOPIA!!!!!!” Chewbacca yelled, but it was too late for him. Spongebob had already shot him down with a bow and arrow.   
“What do we do?” Said Sonic.  
“Pray,” said Bob Ross.   
“We can’t pray cuz god don’t not exist,” Lightning McQueen said as he drove into the forest.  
“STONKS!” Gollum yelled. “There is only Gamer Girl Bath Water in this backpack!” Gollum has quickly snagged a backpack from the cornucopia as they made their escape.  
“Run Gollum or we are going to get killed by Spongebob!” Dobby said to his husband as they ran into the darkness of the trees. How were they going to survive this? Sid the Sloth said that only one winner was chosen in these games. How could Dobby save both himself and Gollum?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random stuff happens like every chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Frau, who we miss very much. We want you back Frau, WHY DID YOU LEAVE US FOR LEE? WERE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH? (RIP Frau) Please come back so we don’t have to do any work......

Barrett was a good boi. So, naturally, he did not like the idea of the Hunger Games. It was one of those morals that Roxie would frown upon. But, Barrett would have to get used to it. He knew Grayson had a mission of capturing Dobby and killing Gollum, but Barrett had an even greater mission. To stop Dobby and Gollum from finding out who really killed Cassidy. Barrett didn’t mind the fact that he had partnered up with Grayson. Together they could complete their tasks at hand.  
      
    Dobby and Gollum held hands as they ran through the woods. Dobby kept looking over his shoulder to see if any potential enemies were following them. Gollum could feel the tension in the air. There was something strange about this place, something that put his Precious into a panic.   
     “Sksksksksksksks!!!!!” A loud sound echoed throughout the forest. “What is that Precious??” Gollum asked, to him it sounded like someone was in pain. “No Gollum, I know what this place is. We can’t trust anyone but ourselves,” Dobby stared. Suddenly, something shiny flew past Dobby, barely missing the tip of his nose.  
      “Oof. Sorry, Dobby,” a voice called from the bushes. Gollum turned around to see Barrett, followed by Grayson, trampled out of the bushes. “We thought you two were enemies,” Grayson said coldly as he picked up the knife from the dirt.   
    “You know,” Grayson began. “Most people, um, things, that survive the Hunger Games usually only live because they team up...”   
    “Gollum and Dobby are not interested!” Dobby squeaked to them.   
    “What Grayson is trying to say is that you two will most likely live if we team up. Grayson is good with weapons and I’m good at making plans. If we join forces you will live. And then once these games are over you two will be able to go back home and live in peace with your friends and family.” Barrett said.   
    “Jar-Jar.....” Gollum whispered. “I will join Grayson and Barrett.” Gollum said. “No....” Dobby said, tears filling his eyes. “I want to go home Dobby. Back to Iggy Pop and all of our other friends. Marisol said that we have to win our child back, and this is the only way too.”   
   “They’re tricking you Gollum! I love you! They will kill you! Don’t listen to them!” Dobby cried, tears poured from his buggy eyes.   
   “If Dobby doesn’t want to join us there’s nothing we can do.” Barrett said. Barrett, Grayson, and Gollum began to walk away into the darkness of the forest. Gollum looked back once, and dropped a shiny ring of metal on to the forest floor. He slowly whispered to Dobby from deep into the trees: “You make me un poco loco, my precious...” 

The journey so far has been hard for Iggy Pop, who was not used to the natural elements. Although Wyatt and Noah’s spell had gotten them close to Area 51 they still had to cross the desert. “We’re almost there! I can feel it!” Said Zane, ever the optimist. “Dude,” said Paige to no one in particular “I’m so glad this place has the good kush,”   
   “It’s from the dollar store, how good can it get.” 🅱️yrus replied. Obviously as miserable as Iggy Pop. How he wanted to go up to his ex and let him know they’re journey would be over soon.   
   “Look!” Exclaimed Isabel. “We’re here!” Sure enough, they all stood in front of a large barbed wire fence with signs all over it that said things like “no aliens here”. “How are we going to get in?” Peyton asked. “I know a way,” said Will in his characteristic monotone voice. “I just need to call 444-4444,” he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicating to my bestest giraffe bois Brayden, Alan, and Cosmo

He didn’t like the attention he was stirring, but at the same time it was necessary for this plan to work. Yes, he did not like the idea of leading Dobby and Gollum closer to him, only to find that it was him who killed Cassidy. Everyday they came a bit closer, and his time was running out....

Dobby wasn’t alone in the forest for long. He had easily found Shrek by following a trail of onion-stench. Shrek had befriended several of the other tributes including Bob Ross, Mike Wasalski, Elon Musk, Steve Irwin, Lightening McQueen, Sid the sloth, and Sonic. Who were all hiding together from Spongebob and his gang made up of Squidward and Patrick. Dobby likes being with all of them. Including Sonic who would disappear for long periods of time like he was now, but deep down inside he missed his true love Gollum, and this he had confided with Bob Ross. Bob Ross has told him that there were no mistakes in life just happy accidents, and that even though Gollum was with two hired assassins he should not worry about the fate of his husband. Dobby considered this the perfect temporary solution to his problem since more than likely they would all be dead by morning.

Gollum wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had enough sense to know that there was something seriously suspicious about Grayson and Barrett. They acted strange around him. Like they were keeping a secret from him. “Look.” Grayson stopped as they were walking through the forest. “What is its?” Gollum asked from behind Barrett. “Shhhh.” Grayson said. In a clearing several feet away stood an unsuspecting Sonic, who was busy trying to tend to a tracker jacker wound in his shoulder.   
Slowly, Grayson and Barrett crept up behind Sonic. Before Sonic could dash away, Barrett and Grayson jumped him. Sonic struggles beneath their grasp. “This is what you get for looking so ugly in the Sonic movie!!!!” Grayson yelled as he pinned Sonic to the ground.   
“Gollum, come here,” Barrett called to Gollum who was hiding inside a bush. Gollum scampered up to his champions. Barrett continued to hold down Sonic as Grayson pulled out a baseball bat with nails spiking out of it from Sonic’s backpack. “It’s time we made a sacrifice,” Grayson said wielding his new found weapon. He handed it to Gollum. “You get to do the honors.” Barrett said to him with a grin. “No we don’t want to,” Gollum said firmly, knowing they wanted him to kill Sonic. “Think of it this way Gollum,” Barrett said. “The only way you can survive the Hunger Games is if you kill.” Sonic quivered with fear as Barrett continued to pin him to the ground. “You want to be with Dobby, don’t you?” Barrett said. Yes! Gollum wanted to be with his precious more than anything in the world. “If you want to see Dobby again, kill Sonic.” Gollum thought about Deagol and all the trolls he had killed to eat. It wasn’t that hard was it? He wanted Dobby back and this was the only way. Gollum swung the bat.   
It had been two days since Gollum had killed Sonic. Guilt had overridden him, and he was in a state of despair that felt impossible to escape. Grayson and Barrett has begun to argue with one another, but miraculously, Gollum had remained neutral. It was mainly over who would “complete the task”. What ever that was. That afternoon Grayson came up to Gollum. “You know,” he said. “It’s about time we made a sacrifice.” 

They had called a man named Jeff Davis. “Well that was a waste of time,” said 🅱️yrus bitterly. Suddenly, a cloud of dust appeared on the horizon, coming closer. Howls filled the air. Wind blew down the gates of Area 51. As soon as it had begun it stopped. From out of the dust shadows appeared. Two girls with short hair appeared followed by tons of wolves. One wore all black and glasses and the other had one a strange pink dress with a blue jacket. “I am Queen Juslyn of the wolves.” Said the girl in the black. “The Number that you called has summoned us here to Area 51. We will help you find you’re friends. Oh,” Juslyn said. “And this is Eleven.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my amazing publisher G

Tying Barrett to a tree had been difficult. He had put up a good fight, but had lost to Gollum and Grayson. It was the dead of night and the ceremony was about to start.  
“Are you ready to begin?” Grayson asked to both Gollum and Barrett. Barrett has started to cry and was cursing them out in Russian. “развяжи меня ублюдки!” He cried. Grayson didn’t listen to his calls, but instead began to sing:  
“🎶I can’t stop this feeling,  
deep inside of me.   
Girl, you just don’t realize what you do to me.”Gollum let out long rhythmic ooga-chakas.  
“When you hold me in your arms so tight,  
you let me know everything’s all right,  
Iiiiii I’m hooked on a feeling,  
And I’m high on believing that your in love with me🎶”   
“This is a gift for the gods!” Grayson called spreading his arms to the sky. “So we can win these games!” When they finished the song, Grayson pulled out a gleaming knife from his pocket. “It’s time to end this,” Grayson whispered, his knife gleaming in the moonlight. Grayson ran up to where Barrett was tied, and buried the knife deep into his chest. Blood splattered over Grayson. Barrett was dead. Grayson yanked the knife out of Barrett, and slowly turned to Gollum. The moonlight turned his eyes to ice. Slowly, Grayson shuffled towards Gollum. Blood dropped from the knife and stained the grass crimson. Gollum ran.  
Gollum darted behind bushes and raced past trees. Grayson was in hot pursuit, dogging his every stride. Grayson’s knife whizzed past Gollum, he quickly threw himself to the ground. Only to fall forward into a small ditch in the ground. All he could hear was the sound of his heart beating rapidly. He crouched low to the ground. He could hear Grayson approaching. Suddenly he remembered the ring that Dobby gave him. He slipped it onto his finger, remembering his beloved Dobby. Grayson jumped down into the ditch. His gaze past over Gollum several times, but yet nothing. Was he invisible?! “I will find you Gollum, and you’re friend too. I will kill him before your eyes!” Grayson muttered to himself. He scampered away into the darkness. Gollum had to find Dobby fast but he could be anywhere? He had to save his true love.

“Sonic!” Dobby called into the forest. Steve Irwin said that Sonic was dead because they fired a cannon, but Dobby still had hope. Bob Ross has agreed to help him find Sonic, and the two were searching the forest for him. “Listen,” Bob Ross whispered to Dobby. His bat-like ears perked up. Spongebob followed by Patrick and Squidward jumped out from behind the trees. But before the two peaceful bois could move, Patrick shot an arrow at Bob Ross. Dobby let out a gasp of horror. “Nnnooo!!!!” He cried, tears filled up his eyes. He couldn’t loose any more friends....Squidward crept behind Dobby and grabbed him from behind. Dobby let out a squeal of terror. “You’re not going anywhere,” Spongebob said as he let out a laugh filled with malice.

It didn’t take long for Eleven to destroy the fence around Area 51. Using her powers she easily twisted the barbed wire fence into an arch way so they could enter the premises. “Where do you think Jar-Jar is?” Iggy Pop asked Juslyn. “Inside,” she said. “LETS RAID AREA 51!!!” 🅱️yrus yelled. “WERE GONNA FREE THEM ALIENS AND SAVE BABY JAR-JAR!!!!!”   
The group of teenagers proceeded to raid the lab. They broke down doors, freed aliens and vandalized ufos with ‘HOLLA’. But there was no sign of Jar-Jar.   
“We haven’t seen him anywhere,” Wyatt said. Everyone looked disappointed, especially Juslyn since she had come all the way from Egyptonia to help. “Thanos has your Jar-Jar,” a voice called. They all turned around to see a woman with green skin followed by a dude, another dude, a tree, and a raccoon.   
“Who are you?” Asked Iggy Pop. The raccoon replied with: “We are the Guardians of the Galaxy. And we have been summoned by a song. We are here to help you fight Thanos.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Paige(my amazing Wattpad publisher), My, and Ella. Happy birthday!🎂

Gollum liked the ring. It had saved his life several times, not only from Grayson but also from Spongebob. Gollum wasn’t exactly sure how many opponents were left in the Hunger Games, but he could feel that Dobby was still alive. A squeal like that of a pig being slaughtered to make bacon shoook the forest. He ran towards the sound, only to find Dobby struggling as Spongebob manhandled him.   
“Let go of my precious!!” Gollum snarled at Spongebob as he launched himself at the yellow square. Spongebob never Even stood a chance, Gollum easily tore at his face. Blood splattered Gollum’s face, he launched himself from Spongebob’s dead body and ran towards Patrick. Gollum quickly tore through Patrick’s neck. The taste and scent of blood flooded Gollum’s senses. Gollum suddenly felt a stinging pain consume his shoulder. Squidward had hit him with a spatula! Gollum yeeted the spatula from him and easily beat Squidward to death with his own weapon. “Gollum,” Dobby said his heart was filled with love and devotion for the strange creature, “Gollum saved Dobby’s life.”   
A cruel laugh filled the forest and Dobby and Gollum felt the ground shift below their feet. They now stood in the center of a clearing, surrounded by the other Hunger Games contestants. Towering above them stood Thanos, his eyes cold and filled with malice. “I have come to win the Hunger Games,” he said. And turning to Gollum and Dobby added, “And to kill you.”  
“But first the others,“ he said. He snapped his fingers and Steve Irwin, Mike Wasalski, and Elon Musk dropped dead. He snapped again, and more died. This time oozing streams of blood. With each snap Thanos loomed closer and closer to wear Gollum and Dobby held each other in fear. Suddenly, a spark appeared in the sky.  
“What is that?” Said Sid the Sloth as he pointed to a shape in the sky seconds before falling dead to another of Thanos‘ snaps. The shape grew closer and Dobby could easily see that it was a spaceship! It landed in the field, and several figures stepped out from the interior. “Iggy Pop! 🅱️yrus! Isabel! Ella! Will! Nick! Paige! Peyton! Noah! Wyatt! All of my friends! What are you doing here?” Dobby said. “We are here to fight Thanos and to save baby Jar-Jar,” Iggy Pop said as they exited the craft. Dobby noticed that his friends were followed by several new faces including a girl with a shaved head, a wolf princess, a large tree, a green woman, and a hot raccoon furry.   
“We will defeat you Thanos!” said Iggy Pop. “I will take Dobby and Gollum! Together they are powerful, I can use them to take over time and the worlds!” Thanos said with conviction.  
“Thanos can not defeat Dobby and Gollum, and our friends,” Gollum said with a growl.  
“Actually,” Danos said as he ripped off his purple face to reveal another, different face.  
“Daniel!?” Everyone cried, for they recognized him as a fellow student of Hogwarts.   
“I am Danos!” He said. “And I have killed Cassidy and now I will kill all of you!”   
“HOW DARE YOU KILL MY WIFE!!” Ella yelled as she started casting spells on Danos. Everyone soon joined the fight, even the Guardians of the Galaxy fought. Spells flew across the sky in zaps of colors as the Guardians’ guns created walls of smoke. Eleven used her powers to inflict pain, and Juslyn’s wolves snapped at Thanos from below. Ella fought the hardest of them all, shooting spells left and right to kill Danos, yet nothing worked. Then Danos snapped. Ella fell to the ground, the snap would soon take her. “Noooo!!” Cried Will, but it was too late, she was already gone. Dobby was shocked. He grabbed Gollum’s hand and said, “You can’t defeat us Danos. We have something you will never have. Something that makes us powerful!”   
“And what would that be?” Danos questioned. “Our friendships,” Dobby said looking to Iggy Pop, “And love. Hope and love.” Dobby said with determination, for it was true.  
Then Danos snapped.   
Nothing happened at first, then golden lighted shone from Dobby and Gollum, for their loved had saved them all! The snap reversed itself and slowly started to make Danos decay.   
“I will be back!!!” Danos cried as the snap started to destroy him. “I will come back from the void and have my-“ but his words were lost as he faded into the next world. Dobby and Gollums’ love had saved them and their friends for now, but Danos was still a threat and they knew they had to find Ella, although it would be nearly impossible.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my doggos Smokey and Scout

No one saw Grayson during the battle, and that was good. He wasn’t surprised when he learned about Danos’ role in the capture of Dobby and Gollum. Barrett has obviously worked for Danos, and Grayson killing him would make himself as much of a target to Danos as Gollum and Dobby.  
He didn’t like coming back to Hogwarts. He enjoyed his freedom of stalking Dobby and Gollum, now he had to snap back to reality. Where he had to deal with exams and Malfoy. Draco has not yet learned of Grayson’s downfall, yet we would soon if Grayson didn’t take action immediately. If Draco was to spill the tea; he would be destroyed.

“You’re gay,” Carolina insulted Dobby. He pretended not to notice, but secretly he was hurt. Dobby and his friends were unsure of what to do next. Ella had been taken to another world, one they did not know of. They had defeated Danos, but they all secretly knew he would be back.   
“We should go back to Hogwarts,” Said Gollum. “What about Ella and Jar-Jar?” Dobby questioned his wife. “We have to rescue our child. Gollum just does not know where or when he is.” He responded. There was no possible way for them to even find Jar-Jar...  
“Let’s take a vote,” said Iggy Pop. “All in favor of going back to Hogwarts to regroup and then rescuing Jar-Jar and Ella.” The majority rose their hands. “All in favor of going to rescue Ella and Jar-Jar immediately raise your hands.” Only Will and Dobby rose their hands. “That settles it,” said 🅱️yrus. “We will go back to Hogwarts.” Noah and Wyatt worked their magic, and safely got everyone back to Hogwarts.   
“We will probably stay here for a few days until we can find out more information about where Ella and Jar-Jar might be,” Iggy Pop told Dobby as they entered the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Dobby couldn’t help feeling apprehensive, shouldn’t they go looking for Ella and Jar-Jar now while there was still hope that they were alive? Dobby decided not to argue, they would find them soon.  
Everyone sat down to eat at dinner. But before everyone could start eating, Gollum walked over to Dobby and bent down on one knee and said, “Dobby will you marry me???” Gollum held out the ring that Dobby had given him back during the Hunger Games. “Yes, of course! I love you Gollum!” Dobby felt happy, they were going to get married!  
Dobby and Gollum decided to go tell their friend Harry Potter about their good news when they spotted Will in the hallway. “Dobby! Gollum!” Will called as he searched the school for them. “I’ve found something that will help us rescue Ella and Jar-Jar!” He said in his monotone voice. A way to find Jar-Jar! Dobby couldn’t believe it, maybe everyone would leave to find him soon!   
“And I oop,” Said Will dropping the paper from his shaking hands to those of Dobby. “Hiya cutie,” said Will as he gazed into Gollum’s beautiful large blue eyes. “I think this will help us find where Ella and Jar-Jar are, since no one else feels the same way about finding them.”   
“The others agreed to help rescue them,” said Dobby who was confused by Will’s statement. Of course the others would help them, right?  
“JAR-JAR!! GIVE ME THE PAPER!” Growled Gollum as he tried to yeet it from Will.   
“Gollum you cant read,” Dobby reminded him.  
“Then you read it precious,” Gollum said.  
“Ok,” Dobby began to read....  
“Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me, I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed.....” Dobby read from the note. At the bottom of the page it read- “You May know that I killed Cassidy, but you will never know why....”   
“Danos..” whispered to Gollum. If Danos was back then they would still be in danger.   
“Give that to me!” A menacing voice called. Dobby, Gollum, and Will turned around to see GrAySoN standing at the end of the hallway. He held his wand in one hand, and a knife in the other. Anger rushed through Gollum as fast as Mr. Boyet opposing evolution. Gollum charged towards Grayson. Gollum would kill him.   
Gollum raced to were Grayson stood firmly, followed by Will. A spell shot from Grayson’s wand and both Gollum and Will dropped to the floor unconscious. Grayson advanced towards Dobby, who he easily cornered.  
“You’re not going anywhere Dobby!” Grayson said pointing the knife at his throat. “I have worked too long and hard for you to take away what I deserve most! If I don’t kill you I will never see my twin brother again!”


End file.
